The Past of the Power Rangers (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Past of the Power Rangers. At the Crystal Prep Academy's Secret Lab, Ransik showed Twilight and her friends one of the most powerful object. Ransik: This is the Orb of Time, It give you the ability to travel through time. I've used it to save Deker and Dahlia from Serrator. Spike: Wow, That's actually kinda cool. Starlight Glimmer: It sure is, Spike. Fluttershy: But... Um... Doesn't Robbie and his team of Data Squad Rangers travel through time too? Twilight Sparkle: Well, They do, Fluttershy. But they have a time machine that was made by Doctor Emmett Brown, It's kinda having two differences. Ransik: Exactly, Twilight. Once you hold out the Orb of Time, You think of what dimension you wish to go. Sunset Shimmer: That's amazing, Ransik. Soon, Starlight Glimmer started to think she could go on a time traveling adventure of her own. After school, Twilight and her friends spoke about histories of the Legendary Power Rangers. Rainbow Dash: I've heard how Tommy Oliver was the very first Green Ranger, The Mghty Morphin Green Ranger. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think a long time ago, Mike Corbett became the Magna Defender until he risked his powers for Terra Venture to escape from the Lost Galaxy. Sunset Shimmer: During the final battle with Lothor, Shane, Tori and Dustin defeat him with their inner ninja powers, Sending him hurling into the abyss, But they lost their Ranger powers forever. Jankenman: I've heard how the Dino Rangers summoned all of their power from their Dino Gems to unleash an unstoppable power. The Dino Gem power becomes a giant dinosaur of energy which devours Mesogog and all of his clones. Their Dino Thunder pose victoriously as Mesogog is destroyed once and for all. The Rangers used all of their Dino Gem power to destroy Mesogog and they have returned to normal with their Gems as no more than artifacts. Persian: Udonna was defeated in battle by Koragg the Knight Wolf, Who claimed her Snow Staff and her Ranger powers along with it. Without her Snow Staff as her Ranger weapon, Udonna was unable to morph. Spike: I've heard how Moltor kidnapped Andrew along with the Corona Aurora. Bubbles: I've once heard how Dai Shi possessed Jarrod once. Bull: I even heard how Robo Knight manages to transfer his life force into Orion and how Sledge fires 4 beams from his ship and they attatch to the Greenville eggs as a winch. Sledge pulls the planet towards the sun. Soon, Starlight begin to make her own plan. At the Secret Lab, Starlight disguised herself as Miss Do Well and used the Orb of Time. Starlight Glimmer: Well, There's no turning back now. With that said, Starlight had gone back in time with the Orb of Time. First, She arrived at where Tommy was captured by Rita Repulsa's henchman, Goldar. Starlight Glimmer: Oh no. Soon, She disguised as Miss Do Well and followed them to the evil lair. Goldar: Don't get any foolish ideas, Green Ranger. The Candle will be safe when I'm away! As Goldar left, Starlight appeared out of the shadows as Miss Do Well. Tommy Oliver (Past Self): Who are you, How'd you find me? Starlight didn't answer, She used her power and casted a spell to free him giving him the chance to take the Green Power draining Candle from the evil lair and his morpher at disappear. Second, She arrived at when Mike risked his Magna Power for Terra Venture to escape the Lost Galaxy. Starlight Glimmer: (casted the spell and restored Mike's morpher and disappeared) Third, She arrived at when Shane, Tori and Dustin begin their final battle against Lothor. Starlight Glimmer: This is it, I'd might as well wait until the right moment. Shane Clarke: We may not be Power Rangers, But we sill have Power. Power of Air! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Altogether: Ninja Power! Just as they strike at Lothor, Starlight dressed as Miss Do Well and used the Morpher Attractor and grabe the Samurai Amulet and re-energize it. Fourth, She arrived at when the Dino Rangers begin the final battle with Mesogog. Starlight Glimmer: (throws a magic stripe at Mesogog just before he cloned himself) Connor McKnight: Let's put our weapons together! The Dino Rangers: Z-Rex Blaster, Final Blast! With one blast, Mesogog was brought down for good as Starlight left. Fifth, She arrived at when Udonna was defeated by Koragg the Knight Wolf. Starlight Glimmer: (presents the Snow Staff to Udonna) Udonna: My Snow Staff! Starlight nodded, And she gave it to her. Udonna: Thank you. Soon, Starlight left to another time dimension. Sixth, She arrive at when Andrew Hartford was brought to safety as she retrieved the Corona Aurora at his front door. Andrew Hartford: The Corona Aurora, How'd it get here? Soon, Starlight left to another time dimension. Seventh, She arrive at when Dai Shi was about to possess Jarrod's body. Starlight Glimmer: Well, Here goes nothing. Soon, Starlight stood up to Jarrod from Dai Shi by shining the rainbow away from him. Starlight Glimmer: (left a note to Jarrod to join up with Casey, Theo and Lily at Ocean Bluff and took off) Jarrod: Who was that stranger? Eighth, She arrive at when Robo Knight was about to risk his life for Orion. Troy Borrows: It's Orion and Robo Knight! Starlight left to another dimension, And to one more time line. Finally, She arrive at when Sledge barely survived the crash. Starlight Glimmer: (as Miss Do Well destroying the Greenzilla Eggs) Sledge: No! The Greenzilla Eggs! When Starlight got back to her own time, She hid her Miss Do Well costume in her room. Starlight Glimmer: There, My work here is done. Ransik: Is it now? Starlight Glimmer: (surprised) Ransik, I didn't see you coming. Ransik: What're you hiding? Starlight Glimmer: Oh... uh... Nothing. Ransik: Starlight, Don't lie to me. Show me what you got. Starlight Glimmer: (shows him the Orb of Time) It's not what you think, Ransik. Ransik: It's alright, Starlight. If you're going to use the Orb of Time, You must extremely careful getting involved on it. It's not a toy, You must use wisely, Not for Personal Game. If it falls into evil hands, The entire universe will be endangered. Do you understand? Starlight Glimmer: Yes, Ransik. Ransik: Good, Guard it well. Back at Ivan Ooze's evil lair, He was getting more upset at his failing attempt. Ivan Ooze: There's gotta be a way to destroy the Power Rangers! Leia: How, Father? Ivan Ooze: We'll think of a way. Professor Dick: Lord Ivan Ooze. Dark Jankenman: Don't look now, But we've got complaints. Mondo the Magician: See for yourself. Soon, Goldar and Sledge came to see Ivan Ooze. Goldar: Boss, I've got something in my mind about a mysterious warrior saving the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger. Sledge: You think that's bad for you, Goldar? I've somehow remembered that warrior destroyed the Greenzilla eggs after I've survived the crash of my ship. Ivan Ooze: Madame Odious, What do you make of it? Madame Odious: Well, Someone has be possessing the Orb of Time. Ivan Ooze: Of course, Someone must've had the Orb of Time. Finster, Get the new Monster Ready! Finster: It's ready, Lord Ivan Ooze. Wrench: Master Ivan Ooze, Meet Chameleooze. Chameleooze: At your service, Master. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Go and steal the Orb of Time and destroy the Entire Power Ranger Legacy. Chameleooze: Yes, Master. With Chameleooze gone, Ivan laughs evilly in hopes of his victory. Back at Crystal Prep, Starlight was on her way to Canterlot High. Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Everyone, I'm here. Ken Utonium: Hi, Starlight. Talking Dog: Glad you could make it. Ace: And I see you got that orb thing. Starlight Glimmer: It's called the Orb of Time, Ace. Aikko: I see Ransik is trusting you to keep it in good hands. Suddenly, Chameleooze appeared out of nowhere. Chameleooze: Surprised. Starlight Glimmer: what do you want, You creep! Chameleooze: Well, If you must know, I want the Orb of Time. Starlight Glimmer: Forget it, I'm not letting you take it! Chameleooze: Then I'll take it! Starlight Glimmer: It's Morphin Time! Hope Power, Arise! As Starlight morphs into her Ranger form, She started fighting Chameleooze. Chameleooze: Try this tongue for size! With his long sticky tongue, Chameleooze wrapped Starlight and throws her to the ground. Starlight Glimmer: (brought down and powered down) Oh no, the Orb of Time! Chameleooze: (takes the Orb) Now, To go back in time! (laughs evilly) Just as Chameleooze escaped, Twilight and the others came to see if she's alright. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Are you okay? Starlight Glimmer: It's one of Ivan Ooze's monsters, He stole the Orb of Time! We've gotta stop him before it's too late! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, We got your back. Blossom: You guys go, We'll take care of everything till you get back. Bell: You can count on us. Jankenman: You better believe it. Mirage: Thanks, Guys. Soon, Twilight and her friends set off to track down Chameleooze. When they tracked down Chameleooze, They found where's he's hiding. Chameleooze: The Rangers won't find me here. With the Orb with me, I'll destroy the Power Rangers Legacy. Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast, Chameleooze! Chameleooze: The Rangers, How'd you find me! Twilight Sparkle: A little need to know bassist. Applejack: Let's take'em on, Y'all! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! As they morph, They fought with Chameleooze just as the time opened. Starlight grabbed the Orb as she and the Rangers ran to the portal away from Chameleooze. Chameleooze: The Boss is not gonna be happy about this. When they got here, They've arrived in the past. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, That was a close call. Rainbow Dash: Yep, We'd sure showed him. Sunset Shimmer: But where are we? Starlight Glimmer: And when are we? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think we're in some kind of past. ???: Hey, Who're you guys? They turned around and discovered five groups of teenagers. Rarity: Sweet Celestia, Who in the world are you!? Spike: Whoa, Rarity, Calm down. Victor Lee: My name is Victor Lee, And these are my friends. Leon Bedford, Andy Margulies, Janette Kenner, Quinton Hawkes, Rohan Tolbert and Debbie Fisher. Drake "Ace" Bowers: I'm Drake Bowers, You can call me Ace. These are my friends, Trevor Stanton, Alana DeMarco, Gabriel Taggert, Leonard Banba and Hector Caine. Jack Masao: Name's Jack Masao, And this is Frank Deschamps, Cam Pasternack, Keith Jiwe, Alice Waters, Dean Banes, Arthur Barryson and Brandon Andrews. Jacob Fox: I'm Jacob Fox, And this is Coleman Blue, Archie Horn, Manny Irving, Zoe Lum and Byron Lashley. Eli Griffin: My name is Eli Griffin, And this is Lyle Gladwin, Greg Patterson, Stacey Curtis, Julia Yeager and Kareem Hanlon. Victor Lee: We are the Battle Star Rangers. Drake "Ace" Bowers: We're the Trump Squad Rangers. Jack Masao: We're the United Star Rangers. Jacob Fox: We're the Electro Force Rangers. Eli Griffin: And we are the Solar Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Well, It's nice to meet you all. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Mirage and Rarity. Starlight Glimmer: We're the Harmony Force Rangers from the future. Frank Deschamps: The Future, How can we be of assistance? Sunset Shimmer: Well, There was a monster send by a shape shifting being named Ivan Ooze. Twilight Sparkle: We're going to need all the help we can get. Then, Starlight came up with just the idea. Starlight Glimmer: Guys, I have a better idea. With that said, Starlight explained her idea to her friends about gathering the Past Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, This could possibly work. Starlight Glimmer: Will you guys help us fight the monster in our time? Lyle Gladwin: We'd be honored to help you, Harmony Force Rangers. Victor Lee: You lead, And we'll follow. With that said, They begin their search for the other Past Power Rangers. Back at the 21st Century, Ransik met with some company. Ransik: Yes, Who is it? Tommy Oliver: Ransik, We need your help. Ransik: Tommy, Mike, Cam, Udonna, Mack, Master Swoop, Jarrod, Robo Knight, What brings you all in my Lab? Master Swoop: It's the Mysterious Miss Do Well, Tommy, Mike, Cam, Udonna, Mack, Jarrod and Robo Knight were somehow remembering her appearance in the past. Robo Knight: Yes, My memory was blocked about Miss Do Well saving my life during my rescue for Orion. Professor Utonium: Excuse me, Ransik. But perhaps I can help. Ransik: Ah, Professor Utonium, Thank you for coming in such short notice. Professor Utonium: I'm just glad I came just in time. Ransik: Everyone here claimed to remember Miss Do Well. Udonna: She retrieved my Snow Staff a long time ago. Mack Hartford: He even brought back the Corona Aurora. Professor Utonium: Is that right? Tommy Oliver: It's true, I remember Miss Do Well rescuing me so I could escape with my morpher and recharge the Green Candle and broke the spell. Mike Corbett: And my morpher was somehow restored after my sacrifice for Terra Venture. Cameron Watanabe: And my friends and I got our Ranger Powers back after we defeated Lothor. Jarrod: And Miss Do Well saved me from Dai Shi just before I've met Camille and my friends. Ransik: There must be someway to solve that mystery. Meanwhile with the Harmony Force Rangers time traveling with the Past Power Rangers, They've met more of them. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Everyone. Janette Kenner: I hope you and your friends know what you're doing, Twilight. Then, Five more groups of Past Power Rangers came. James Radcliff: Hello. I'm James Radcliff, And these are my friends, Richard Platt, Henry Jeanes, Trevor Lindsay, Jessica Palmer and Matthew Kirkland. We're the Crystal Rangers. Derek Hughes: Name's Derek Hughes, This is Jaleel Webber, Brett Conrad, Courtney Norris, Sabrina Ferrell, Kenji Kosugi and Tobias Burton. We're the Dyna Battalion Rangers. Jared Bristow: I'm Jared Bristow, This is Sam Tureman, Frank Shaw, June Fletcher, Beverly Linton and Kurt Cobain. We're the Bio Storm Rangers. Damian Malone: My name's Damian Malone, This is Gerald Weaver, Nathan Stoddard, Mary Sanders, Penelope Snyder and Kylan Danforth. We're the Blitzkrieg Rangers. Aaron Everstar: I'm Aaron Everstar, This is Brad Pitforge, Garrett Solidheart, Diana Thornehill, Eliza Skyfall and Clint Silvermark. We are the Prism Force Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: We need your help, Our timeline is in great danger. Matthew Kirkland: What kind of danger? Starlight Glimmer: We'll explain on the way. So, They went into the portal to another dimension. Back at the Present, Professor Utonium showed the images to Robo Knight. Professor Utonium: Alright, Robo Knight. Let's get started. Robo Knight: What are you going to do, Professor? Professor Utonium: I'm going to show you the images of Twilight and her friends, That way you can scan who was Miss Do Well. Just as Professor Utonium shows Robo Knight each picture of Twilight and her friends, Starlight Glimmer was the last that was scanned and matched the identity of Miss Do Well. Robo Knight: Her true identity is Starlight Glimmer. Professor Utonium: Incredible, So Starlight Glimmer is Miss Do Well. Ransik: Starlight must've gone back in time with the Orb, I just hope Twilight and others are alright. Back withe Twilight and the others, They've gone back once more Past Power Rangers. Aaron Everstar: Are you sure it will work, Starlight? Sabrina Ferrell: It's going to be a difficult option. Starlight Glimmer: It's the only way, Sabrina. Just then, The Lightning Mask, Animal Brigade, Street, Geo and Sky Rangers came. Robert Constable: I'm Robert Constable, These are my friends, Adrian Dane, Eddie Colmes, Clara Walton, Lisa Sterns, Keanu Byrd and Brent Viday. We're the Lightning Mask Rangers. Patrick Landers: I'm Patrick Landers, This is Henry Handover, Jennifer Lanstone, Cory Parker, His brother, Todd, Ian Kelley, Sienna Walters and Kuban Stroud. We're the Animal Brigade Rangers. Terrance J.Condor: Name's Terrance J.Condor, This is Ryu Fujimoto, Jeff Strange, Sarah Monday, Jane Hayward and Paul Gordon. We're the Street Rangers. Isaac Geary: My name's Isaac Geary, This is Cornell Stark, Ken Hisakawa, Elizabeth Harlow, Rena Hamm and Tyrone Cannon. We're the Geo Rangers. James Hallman: And I'm James Hallman, This is Duncan Sangster, Michael Swindlehurst, Samantha Ray, Stacy Slater, Rick Bell and Aydan Hawkthorn. We're the Sky Rangers. Rainbow Dash: Glad to meet you guys, We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: Our timeline is in great danger, Will you come with us to the present? Rick Bell: Count us in. Just as Twilight and her friends were getting ready, They've discovered a Map. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, Look. It's a map James Radcliff: A map? Michael Swindlehurst: What kind of map do you think this is? Spike: Could be treasure. Rainbow Dash: Or maybe some upgrades. Elizabeth Harlow: What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: There's only one way to find out, Come on. As they follow where the map leads, They found a treasure chest full of Ranger Keys of the Past Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Everyone. Look! Mirage: It's the Ranger Keys of the Past Power Rangers. Then, The Harmony Morphers were glowing meaning that Twilight and her friends earned more power. Spike: Hey look, Our morphers are glowing. Starlight Glimmer: It means we've been given the ability to activate our new Ultimate Battlizer Upgrades and new Fusion Ranger Modes with the Past Ranger Keys. James Hallman: We're all ready to go when you are, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Let's go. So, Everyone used the Orb of Time and returned to the 21st Century. When they got back, Twilight got a reading on her screen communicator. Twilight Sparkle: Come in, Ransik. Ransik: Twilight, Thank goodness your and others are alright. Listen, Chameleooze is attacking the city. I'm gathering the other Power Rangers for help, Can you and the others stop him? Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik, We're on our way. At the city, Chameleooze was causing a havoc. Chameleooze: I must get the Orb of Time for my master! Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so, Chameleooze. Victor Lee: Your days of terror ends! Damian Malone: You're going down! James Hallman: So make like a tree and leave! Chameleooze: Make me! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everybody! It's Morphin Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Battle Star Rangers: Battle Star, Battle Morph! The Trump Squad Rangers: Power by the Cards, Go! The United Star Rangers: Rainbow Crusade, Go! The Electro Force Rangers: International Mode, Go! Electro Mode Activate! The Solar Rangers: Solar Up! The Crystal Rangers: Crystal Force! Crystallize! The Dyna Battalion Rangers: Dyna Battalion! Ignite! The Bio Storm Rangers: Bio-Change! Mobilize! The Blitzkrieg Rangers: Blitzkrieg Force! Change on! The Prism Force Rangers: Prism Change! Power Flash! The Lightning Mask Rangers: Lighting Change! Mask on! Keanu Byrd: Green Lighting! Power Change! Brent Viday: Silver Lighting! Power Change! The Animal Brigade Rangers: Animal Brigade! All in! The Street Rangers: Let's Rev It Up! The Geo Rangers: Supersonic Advance! The Sky Rangers: Sky Force, Take Off! The Morphing Sequence of all the Past Power Rangers begin. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Victor Lee: Battle Star Red Ranger! Leon Bedford: Battle Star Blue Ranger! Andy Margulies: Battle Star Yellow Ranger! Janette Kenner: Battle Star Pink Ranger! Quinton Hawkes: Battle Star Green Ranger! Rohan Tolbert: Battle Star Black Ranger Debbie Fisher: Battle Star White Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Battle Star! The Battle Star Symbol appears. Drake "Ace" Bowers: Red Spade Ranger! Trevor Stanton: Blue Diamond Ranger! Alana DeMarco: Pink Heart Ranger! Gabriel Taggert: Green Clover Ranger! Leonard Banba: Rainbow Ranger! Hector Caine: Gold Star Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Trump Squad! The Trump Squad Symbol appears. Jack Masao: Japan Ranger! Frank Deschamps: France Ranger! Cam Pasternack: Soviet Union Ranger! Keith Jiwe: Kenya Ranger! Alice Waters: America Ranger! Dean Banes: Universe Ranger! Arthur Barryson: Italy Ranger! Brandon Andrews: Belgium Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers United Star! The United Star Symbol appears. Jacob Fox: Red Electro Ranger! Coleman Blue: Blue Electro Ranger! Archie Horn: Yellow Electro Ranger! Manny Irving: Green Electro Ranger! Zoe Lum: Pink Electro Ranger! Byron Lashley: Black Electro Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Electro Force! The Electro Force Symbol appears. Eli Griffin: Eagle Ranger! Lyle Gladwin: Shark Ranger! Greg Patterson: Panther Ranger! Stacey Curtis: Lizard Ranger! Julia Yeager: Tiger Ranger! Kareem Hanlon: Dragon Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Solar Force! The Solar Force Symbol appears. James Radcliff: Ruby Ranger! Richard Platt: Emerald Ranger! Henry Jeanes: Sapphire Ranger! Trevor Lindsay: Opal Ranger! Jessica Palmer: Diamond Ranger! Matthew Kirkland: Jade Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Crystal Force! The Crystal Force Symbol appears. Derek Hughes: Red Battalion Ranger! Jaleel Webber: Black Battalion Ranger! Brett Conrad: Blue Battalion Ranger! Courtney Norris: Yellow Battalion Ranger! Sabrina Ferrell: Pink Battalion Ranger! Kenji Kosugi: Orange Battalion Ranger! Tobias Burton: Green Battalion Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Dyna Battalion! The Dyna Battalion Symbol appears. Jared Bristow: Ranger1! Sam Tureman: Ranger2! Frank Shaw: Ranger3! June Fletcher: Ranger4! Beverly Linton: Ranger5! Kurt Cobain: Ranger6! Altogether: Power Rangers Bio Storm! The Bio Storm Symbol appears. Damian Malone: Red Dragon Ranger! Gerald Weaver: Black Griffin Ranger! Nathan Stoddard: Blue Pegasus Ranger! Mary Sanders: White Mermaid Ranger! Penelope Snyder: Pink Phoenix Ranger! Kylan Danforth: Yellow Sphinx Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Blitzkrieg! The Blitzkrieg Symbol appears. Aaron Everstar: Red Prism Ranger! Brad Pitforge: Green Prism Ranger! Garrett Solidheart: Blue Prism Ranger! Diana Thornehill: Yellow Prism Ranger! Eliza Skyfall: Pink Prism Ranger! Clint Silvermark: Black Prism Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Prism Force! The Prism Force Symbol appears. Robert Constable: Red Lighting Ranger! Adrian Dane: Black Lighting Ranger! Eddie Colmes: Blue Lighting Ranger! Clara Walton: Yellow Lighting Ranger! Lisa Sterns: Pink Lighting Ranger! Keanu Byrd: Green Lighting Ranger! Brent Viday: Silver Lighting Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Lighting Force! The Lighting Force Symbol appears. Patrick Landers: Red Falcon Ranger! Henry Handover: Yellow Lion Ranger! Jennifer Lanstone: Blue Dolphin Ranger! Cory Parker: Black Bison Ranger! Todd Parker: Green Rhino Ranger! Ian Kelley: Orange Tiger Ranger! Sienna Walters: Pink Swan Ranger! Kuban Stroud: Silver Eagle Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Animal Brigade! The Animal Brigade Symbol appears. Terrance J.Condor: Red Street Ranger! Ryu Fujimoto: Black Street Ranger! Jeff Strange: Blue Street Ranger! Sarah Monday: Yellow Street Ranger! Jane Hayward: Pink Street Ranger! Paul Gordon: Rocket Street Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Street Fighters! The Street Fighters Symbol appears. Isaac Geary: Red Supersonic Ranger! Cornell Stark: Blue Supersonic Ranger! Ken Hisakawa: Black Supersonic Ranger! Elizabeth Harlow: Pink Supersonic Ranger! Rena Hamm: Yellow Supersonic Ranger! Tyrone Cannon: Green Supersonic Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Geo Supersonic! The Geo Supersonic Symbol appears. James Hallman: Sky Force, Red Ranger! Duncan Sangster: Sky Force, Black Ranger! Michael Swindlehurst: Sky Force, Yellow Ranger! Samantha Ray: Sky Force, White Ranger! Stacy Slater: Sky Force, Blue Ranger! Rick Bell: Sky Force, Green Ranger! Aydan Hawkthorn: Sky Force, Phoenix Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Sky Force! The Sky Force Symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Unite! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! The Colors of Smoke and Explosions appeared. Chameleooze: Come on, Let's see what you got! Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Let's take them down! Stacy Slater: Right! Isaac Geary: You got it, Twilight! Chameleooze: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Rise! With them fighting, The Rangers begin their fight just as the Present Legendary Power Rangers came to the rescue. Eric Myers: Hey, You rookies need any help?! Spike: You're just in time, Guys! Wesley Collins: No sweat, Spike! Lucas Kendall: We got you're back! Trip Regis: Let's do this! Robbie Diaz: It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Cyan, Lime, Magenta, Vermilion and Sun Power, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Next, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence. Android Jason: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Morphin sequence. Rocky DeSantos: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Squadron Rangers morphing sequence. Android Rocky #1: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Ninjetti Rangers morphing sequence. Aurico: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Aquitar Rangers morphing sequence. Android Tommy #4: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Zeo Rangers morphing sequence. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Next, The Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Ninja Spin! The morphing sequence continues with the Ninja Steel Rangers. The Energy Chaser Rangers: Let’s Chase Energy! Alex, Johnathan and Rex: Gold, Silver and Bronze! Energy On! Next, The Energy Chaser Rangers Morphing sequence. The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Go Go Unofficial! Kyle: Unofficial! King Power! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Power! Then, The Unofficial Mega Rangers Morphing sequence. The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Ray Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! Next, The T.Q.G. Rangers Morphing sequence. The Wild Prime Rangers: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Kelvin Anderson: Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! Then, The Wild Prime Rangers morphing sequence. The Techno Force Rangers: Techno Force, Star Power Up! Finally, The Techno Force Rangers morphing sequence was last. Chameleooze: What, More Rangers!? How is that possible!? Starlight Glimmer: It's pretty simple, Chameleooze. As long as all groups of Power Rangers come together to protect the Earth from all evil, We're meant to make anything possible! Twilight Sparkle: Well said, Starlight. Let's sound off! Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Victor Lee: Battle Star Red Ranger! Leon Bedford: Battle Star Blue Ranger! Andy Margulies: Battle Star Yellow Ranger! Janette Kenner: Battle Star Pink Ranger! Quinton Hawkes: Battle Star Green Ranger! Rohan Tolbert: Battle Star Black Ranger Debbie Fisher: Battle Star White Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Battle Star! The Battle Star Symbol appears. Drake "Ace" Bowers: Red Spade Ranger! Trevor Stanton: Blue Diamond Ranger! Alana DeMarco: Pink Heart Ranger! Gabriel Taggert: Green Clover Ranger! Leonard Banba: Rainbow Ranger! Hector Caine: Gold Star Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Trump Squad! The Trump Squad Symbol appears. Jack Masao: Japan Ranger! Frank Deschamps: France Ranger! Cam Pasternack: Soviet Union Ranger! Keith Jiwe: Kenya Ranger! Alice Waters: America Ranger! Dean Banes: Universe Ranger! Arthur Barryson: Italy Ranger! Brandon Andrews: Belgium Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers United Star! The United Star Symbol appears. Jacob Fox: Red Electro Ranger! Coleman Blue: Blue Electro Ranger! Archie Horn: Yellow Electro Ranger! Manny Irving: Green Electro Ranger! Zoe Lum: Pink Electro Ranger! Byron Lashley: Black Electro Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Electro Force! The Electro Force Symbol appears. Eli Griffin: Eagle Ranger! Lyle Gladwin: Shark Ranger! Greg Patterson: Panther Ranger! Stacey Curtis: Lizard Ranger! Julia Yeager: Tiger Ranger! Kareem Hanlon: Dragon Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Solar Force! The Solar Force Symbol appears. James Radcliff: Ruby Ranger! Richard Platt: Emerald Ranger! Henry Jeanes: Sapphire Ranger! Trevor Lindsay: Opal Ranger! Jessica Palmer: Diamond Ranger! Matthew Kirkland: Jade Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Crystal Force! The Crystal Force Symbol appears. Derek Hughes: Red Battalion Ranger! Jaleel Webber: Black Battalion Ranger! Brett Conrad: Blue Battalion Ranger! Courtney Norris: Yellow Battalion Ranger! Sabrina Ferrell: Pink Battalion Ranger! Kenji Kosugi: Orange Battalion Ranger! Tobias Burton: Green Battalion Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Dyna Battalion! The Dyna Battalion Symbol appears. Jared Bristow: Ranger1! Sam Tureman: Ranger2! Frank Shaw: Ranger3! June Fletcher: Ranger4! Beverly Linton: Ranger5! Kurt Cobain: Ranger6! Altogether: Power Rangers Bio Storm! The Bio Storm Symbol appears. Damian Malone: Red Dragon Ranger! Gerald Weaver: Black Griffin Ranger! Nathan Stoddard: Blue Pegasus Ranger! Mary Sanders: White Mermaid Ranger! Penelope Snyder: Pink Phoenix Ranger! Kylan Danforth: Yellow Sphinx Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Blitzkrieg! The Blitzkrieg Symbol appears. Aaron Everstar: Red Prism Ranger! Brad Pitforge: Green Prism Ranger! Garrett Solidheart: Blue Prism Ranger! Diana Thornehill: Yellow Prism Ranger! Eliza Skyfall: Pink Prism Ranger! Clint Silvermark: Black Prism Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Prism Force! The Prism Force Symbol appears. Robert Constable: Red Lighting Ranger! Adrian Dane: Black Lighting Ranger! Eddie Colmes: Blue Lighting Ranger! Clara Walton: Yellow Lighting Ranger! Lisa Sterns: Pink Lighting Ranger! Keanu Byrd: Green Lighting Ranger! Brent Viday: Silver Lighting Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Lighting Force! The Lighting Force Symbol appears. Patrick Landers: Red Falcon Ranger! Henry Handover: Yellow Lion Ranger! Jennifer Lanstone: Blue Dolphin Ranger! Cory Parker: Black Bison Ranger! Todd Parker: Green Rhino Ranger! Ian Kelley: Orange Tiger Ranger! Sienna Walters: Pink Swan Ranger! Kuban Stroud: Silver Eagle Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Animal Brigade! The Animal Brigade Symbol appears. Terrance J.Condor: Red Street Ranger! Ryu Fujimoto: Black Street Ranger! Jeff Strange: Blue Street Ranger! Sarah Monday: Yellow Street Ranger! Jane Hayward: Pink Street Ranger! Paul Gordon: Rocket Street Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Street Fighters! The Street Fighters Symbol appears. Isaac Geary: Red Supersonic Ranger! Cornell Stark: Blue Supersonic Ranger! Ken Hisakawa: Black Supersonic Ranger! Elizabeth Harlow: Pink Supersonic Ranger! Rena Hamm: Yellow Supersonic Ranger! Tyrone Cannon: Green Supersonic Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Geo Supersonic! The Geo Supersonic Symbol appears. James Hallman: Sky Force, Red Ranger! Duncan Sangster: Sky Force, Black Ranger! Michael Swindlehurst: Sky Force, Yellow Ranger! Samantha Ray: Sky Force, White Ranger! Stacy Slater: Sky Force, Blue Ranger! Rick Bell: Sky Force, Green Ranger! Aydan Hawkthorn: Sky Force, Phoenix Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Sky Force! The Sky Force Symbol appears. Android Jason: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #1: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Android Billy #1: Squadron Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #1: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Android Kimberly #1: Squadron Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #2: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron symbol appears. Android Rocky #1: Ninjetti Red Ranger! Android Adam #1: Ninjetti Black Ranger! Android Billy #2: Ninjetti Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #2: Ninjetti Yellow Ranger! Android Kathrine #1: Ninjetti Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #3: Ninjetti White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Ninjetti! The Ninjetti symbol appears. Aurico: Red Aquitar Ranger! Delphine: White Aquitar Ranger! Cestro: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Tideus: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Corcus: Black Aquitar Ranger! Cestria: Pink Aquitar Ranger! Argentius: Silver Aquitar Ranger! Mako: Green Aquitar Ranger! Ninjor: Ninjor! All together: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Alien Ranger symbol appears. Android Tommy #4: Red Zeo Ranger! Android Adam #2: Green Zeo Ranger! Android Rocky #2: Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Android Kathrine #2: Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Phantom Ranger: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Galaxy symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Brody Romero: Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Steel Pink! Digit Cynth: Ninja Steel Gold Clarabelle Watanabe: Ninja Steel Green! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Ethan Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Red Ranger! Max Powell: Energy Chaser, Blue Ranger! Zoey Martin: Energy Chaser, Yellow Ranger! Roger Johnson: Energy Chaser, Green Ranger! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Pink Ranger! Alex: Energy Chaser, Gold Ranger! Jonathan: Energy Chaser, Silver Ranger! Rex: Energy Chaser, Bronze Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Energy Chasers! The Energy Chaser symbol appears. Kenny: Unofficial Red! Ellie: Unofficial Blue! Mandy: Unofficial Yellow! Jerry: Unofficial Green! Hilary: Unofficial Pink! Kyle: Unofficial King! John: Unofficial Orange! Rick: Unofficial Purple! Abby: Unofficial White! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Maridan! All together: Power Rangers Unofficial Mega! The Unofficial Mega symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holiday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Ray Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! All together: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. symbol appears. Kai Benson: Flaming as a Bird, Red Eagle Ranger! Michelle Hara: Deep as a Fish, Blue Shark Ranger! Todd Wright: Roaring as Thunder, Yellow Lion Ranger! Alice Fanning: Snowy Drifts of the South, White Tiger Ranger! Alan Bardley: Nature as a Tree, Green Elephant Ranger! Kelvin Anderson: Wild as an Animal, Black Beast Ranger! Ken Smith: Power of the Bird, Orange Bird Ranger! All together: For all times of need, Stop evil deed! Power Rangers Wild Prime! The Wild Prime symbol appears. Jordan Watson: The Lion of the Star, Red Leo Ranger! Brian Ricardo: The Scorpion of the Star, Orange Scorpio Ranger! Tucker Wick: The Wolf of the Star, Blue Lupus Ranger! Tyson Parker: The Scale of the Star, Gold Libra Ranger! Melvin Stewart: The Bull of the Star, Black Taurus Ranger! Rex Riley: The God of the Star, Silver Ophiuchus Ranger! Mary Chen Howard: The Reptile of the Star, Green Lizard Ranger! Stephanie West: The Eagle of the Star, Pink Aquila Ranger! Kenneth Braddock: The Swordfish of the Star, Yellow Dorado Ranger! Altogether: Together with Courage and Love, Bring the Stars above, Power Rangers Techno Force! The Techno Force symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Twilight: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Future Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Future Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Future Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Future Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Future Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Future Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Chameleooze: Oh, It's so on! (to the foot soldiers) Attack! As the battle begins, All the Power Rangers begins their team up. Android Jason: Power Sword! Rocky DeSantos: Double Dragon Swords! Android Rocky #1: Ninja Sword! Aurico: Red Spinner! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Sword! Altogether: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts